monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Akura Vashimu Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Akura Vashimu are large and powerful Sea Scorpion and Scorpion like Carapaceons with a crystal studded tail. They have shown up in unusual outbreaks in the Desert and Swamp. Akura Vashimu also have a close relative named Akura Jebia that mainly inhabits Swamp environment in large numbers along with them. Habitat Range Akura Vashimu live their lives in many environments seen as far as north as Boreal Forests to as south as the Deserts They are seen mostly at night when it becomes much cooler and when their prey is most active allowing the Carapaceons to feed when their competition rests during the night hours, though they have been sighting during the day. It is possible they originally lived in large numbers in Akura (The continent). Ecological Niche Akura Vashimu are large and powerful enough to be top predators in the Desert and they have the tools to be very efficient killers. Armed with powerful grasping claws and a mace-like crystal tail Akura Vashimu can easily kill their prey in one strike whether it be an Apceros, Remobra, Aptonoth, or even a Gendrome raptor. Akura Vashimu have to coexist with other large predators in their environment the likes of which include Tigrex, Copper Blangonga, Cephadrome, Gendrome, Kuarusepusu, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), some Elder Dragons and its own relative species Akura Jebia(rarely). Even though faced with such formidable competition Akura Vashimu are in no way pushovers as they have large crushing claws capable of breaking a wyvern's wing or a Gendrome's spine, a powerful pressurized beam shot from their tails, and a powerful swinging crystal mace tail. However other predators aren't the only threat to Vashimu as the highly aggressive yet herbivorous Monoblos and Diablos can also be an occasional threat. Akura may also encounter fellow caparaceons Daimyo Hermitaur and Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, although conflict most likely won't arise from Daimyo Hermitaurs they are mostly shy and not aggressive. Recently in the Desert the wyverns now known as Odibatorasu was seen preying upon an unfortunate Akura Vashimu with relative ease. Once believed to be without any natural predators (besides hunters) when fully grown, scientists are now reconsidering that theory. Biological Adaptations Akura Vashimu have purple and blue crystals growing on their backs, claws, end of their tails and the same crystals form the shell of the creature its self. Akura are capable of spraying a liquid from their tails that when it comes into contact with the air it hardens into the crystals you see on its body and tail. Akura Vashimu are able to regrow their tail crystals in a short period of time if they are damaged by hunters or other predators as the liquid that forms the crystals freely drips from the tails tip and come into contact with the air, and can regenerate broken crystal body parts with the liquid substance sprayed from their tail that dries into the crystals on its body. As if having these wonderous abilities weren't enough Akura Vashimu are capable of shooting a blast of the same liquid crystal forming substance it created its shell with out of the tips of their tails at prey, hunters, and rival predators. The liquid effects the victims stamina making them easy targets for Vashimu and makes the same crystals that grow on its body grow on the sprayed victims till the crystals grow very large and explode with great force thus making the carapaceons a true deadly force to be reckoned with. Along with all these remarkable abilities its been discovered that the liquid that flows through their body can be adjusted to survive a wide range of locations from cold northen Boreal Forests to the south Desert were they are now increasing in unusual numbers. The Claws have been said to be as sharp as a Shogun Ceanataur's showing they can be used as great weapons. The jaws are known to be extremely powerful though they only get used for eating it may be able to crush bone and eat a whole creature leaving nothing behind. The crystals of Akura Vashimu appear to explode when removed from the body source this has been observed as it removes its crystal tail tip to spray liquid on its body to remove scratch's and repair broken parts of its armor shell. When the crystals on Akura Vashimu's tail are removed it is able to attack with Paralysis causing venom from there tails before the crystal grow back. Some Akura Vashimu are able to release the paralysis causing venom around their tails and use it to paralyze whoever they hit with their tail. Behavior Akura Vashimu are mostly nocturnal creatures that much rather prefer the cool night hours to the scorching heat of the day. They are ambush predators that burrow into the sand and leave only their crystal tail tips visible luring prey with the beautiful blue and purple glowing crystals in the night. When a prey item gets within range the Vashimu will strike using its tail as a mace, grab with their powerful claws, or shoot their high-pressure crystal venom beam. Due to their nocturnal nature, Akura Vashimu aren't as aggressive compared to other predators like Tigrex or Copper Blangonga and are quite passive when not being bothered. However if provoked or attacked, they will defend themselves and aggressively attack their enemy with fast, brutal, and deadly attacks known for relentlessly beating large opponents with its tail. Being solitary creatures, Akura Vashimu only seek each other out during the mating season. In situations when Akura Vashimu lose their tail, they are known to eat their own tail. This unique behavior makes Akura Vashimu a true wonder of nature. Category:Monster Ecology